This invention relates to new and useful improvements in display holders, particularly display holders adapted to be secured in the space between the push bar or rod and the upper transverse rod of a grocery cart body so that notices enclosed therein are readily seen by the shopper.
It is desirable, particularly in grocery stores and the like, to bring to the attention of the shopper, daily specials, shopping information, notices to improve consumer and management relations and the like and these are often broadcast over a loud-speaker system which can be irritating to some shoppers so that the entire effect is sometimes negated.
Notices can be displayed on gondolas or merchandise displays but these are only seen by shoppers who happen to pass thereby.